Words Once Said
by Okimi-chan
Summary: Shuichi appears in the ally way, with only a few suspicious words. It feels like a fairy tale. But, things turn. Shuichi needs to be killed, ordered by the police headquarters. Jodie is the connecting pipe to whether Shuichi is alive, or dead.
1. Chapter 1: Found Once Again

_Hey guys(; Thankyou so much for checking out this first fanfic i wrote. Hahas. I put quite a lot of time into it, thinking of what to write, and how the characters should be portrayed. But please~ Review ! I need it, and please no critisism. Ewness. ;] Anywayy, thanks so muchh(;_

**S U M M A R Y  
**It's been on Jodie's mind... for quite awhile now. How is shuichi? Where is he? _Is... he alive? was the biggest question._ To see him again... in the alley way is heart threatening. Once she saw him, it felt like a bullet through her heart. It hurt... too much. But what happens... when Shuichi is threatened... and pointed by a gun... from no other than the _police_? She had to choose between the Law, or Shuichi.

* * *

"It's been awhile," he said inconspicuously. His golden green eyes stared past her, creating shivering fear between them. For only a split second, something shot through her heart. She clutched it, thinking it was a bullet. However, there was nothing there. No bleeding… but it hurt. It was too much to bear for someone as emotional as her. Her throat began to get stiff.  
They stood about 5 feet away, in a terrifying dark ally. No one was there, but them. No one moved, their eyes locked on each other, which created tension between them.  
"Shuu…" she whimpered lightly, tugging on her blonde yellow hair. "You're… alive." Her eyes lingered down onto the floor as her lost memories rushed past her. She slowly looked up, as droplets of water formed in her eyes. "Why…" she tripped on her words.

The man, wearing all black and a dark turquoise tuque simply stood and stared. His eyes were locked on her. With a swift movement, his eyes lingered off and he turned his face away from her.  
"Why… aren't you saying anything?" The yellow blonde cried. Tears began pouring down her face, as salty liquid rolled down her mouth. She was eager to move her hands to wipe it off, but she didn`t. Her hands were clenched around her leather jacket. She felt like she was shot. Bloodshot.  
Then, with the same reply, Shuichi tilted his head and began to walk away.  
"Don't…" she reached her hand forward. It was too late. He disappeared with the crowd of people walking past.  
"Why… do you have to leave again?" She whimpered gently after he left. She fell to the floor. Her bare legs scraped against the cemet floor, yet it was nothing compared to what she was feeling to her chest. She clutched her chest, and collapsed.  
She was lost… _again_.

-

Jodie stared at the empty wooden desk. Her blue eyes hadn't moved an inch, since she last sat down. Her head was buried in her arms a few minutes ago, until the rustling noise of the papers woke her up. A large pile of papers, sat beside her untouched. Each paper gently tumbled down as the wind from the movement knocked them down as people walked by. The wounds from her heart hadn't left, and she still felt the same way. Her scraped shins were nothing in comparison. Her moved her hand to gently rub the wounds on her shin, as if it were yesterday. That was a few years ago, but she still feels the pain in her dreams.  
She was still staring at the work to be done. She wasn`t in the mood. Her head crashed down on the desk again. '_Ugh, I dont want to do this_.' She complained. A few moments passed, and she had felt her heart had settled down, even just a little bit. She was ready. She grabbed a pen.

A gentle, bony hand from behind her touched her shoulder, which startled her. Her body immediately shot up, thinking that it was her boss. "Yes? Boss?!" She put her straight palm to her forehead, like a sailor would do.

Immediately, Jodie spun around, facing the figure behind her. She had expected it to be someone more than what she saw.  
"Sooryy!" She said, turning her head left and right in embarressment. "I was just -"

"Daydreaming again?" His calm eyes quickly scanned through her face. His smile lifted.  
Jodie didn't respond. Her eyes stared at the floor. Though she was staring at the floor, she hadn't noticed that her hands were clenched on her thighs, and on the desk.  
"Oh. I see." He touched his cheek with his free hand. "It's about Shui-, "Jodie cut him off.  
Her face immediately burned red. "Don't talk about him! He's dead. Dead…" She screamed, assuring herself that he was indeed, dead. Her eyes began tearing up again, as a few tears rolled down her red cheeks. The ache in her chest grew. She refused to look him directly in the eye.

"Don't… cry..." James touched her forehead, and gently pushed it up to look at him. "He's… fine."

Jodie immediately snapped and forced his hand off of her. "How can you say that?" She screamed. "He's –"  
Without another word, James cupped her mouth. "Will you stop?" He said harshly. His hand tightened around her jaw.

"Mmm," she mumbled. James could feel her mouth and her breathing on her hand.  
"I said… he's fine," James reassured.  
Jodie used her free hand to pull his hand off her mouth. Catching her breath, she screamed, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?"  
James looked down. "I don't." He looked around to reassure himself that no one was looking.  
"Then how can you say such things?!" Her body shot forward.  
James paused and backed up for a moment and hit the desk that sat behind him. Fumbling with his words, he managed to say, "Listen, it's Shuichi we're talking about."  
Jodie paused, and her whole face relaxed. Her eyebrows were still in strain, but the rest of her face relaxed. Whispering lightly, so that only James could her, she said, "Shuichi… he's fine. Right…?" She looked up on the last word. Her tears began to form in her eyes.  
James smiled. "Course," He smiled. They stood there for a few moments.  
Breaking the silence, James lifted his wrist. "I have to go. I have a meeting with the head. I'll see you later," He walked away with a bright smile on his face.  
_James…_ she thought as she looked at him walk away. She smiled. Finally, her heart began to settle, and find its place again.

As she was writing the papers, her mind was somewhere else. She was functioning just fine, except her mind was elsewhere.

_Shuichi …  
I… don't….  
Shuichi … come back … please …  
I … don't …  
Shuichi … you're…  
I'm lying to myself … you're…. you're…  
I do…_

"Jodie!" Camel said loudly, shaking her shoulders. His strong arms gripped tightly on her shoulders. He was loud enought to wake such a heavy sleeper such as Jodie up, but quiet enough so that the other workers couldn't hear.  
Jodie rubbed her eyes, as she looked up to see a larger man hovering over her. She yawned, cupping her mouth with one hand.  
"What is it?" She asked, realizing that she fell asleep earlier. Things that Camel could've told her ran through her mind. Was it about Shuichi?  
"Jodie …" Camel said softly.  
Jodie looked up with her innocent blue eyes.  
"Shuichi's…" Jodie immediately paused. "I thought I saw ... "  
Jodie blinked, her eyes opened wide.  
"Outside.."  
"What?" Jodie stared. She immediately pushed her chair back, and ran to the glass building windows. A man, wearing black, and a dark blue tuque stood there. It looked exactly like Shuichi… except for the burn mark on his right side of his face. That caught her attention ... what happened to him ... since he last left.  
Her fingers ran down the glass and created a screeching noise. Did Shuichi come back?

She tumbled over to the door wearing her high heels, accompanied by a long jacket. It clanked the silver stairs as she rushed down. Finally, pushing the door open, she heavily breathed, "Shuichi…"

The man looked at her, not showing an emotion. He didn't say a word. Her studied her for a moment, then looked back at the tall building in front of him.  
Jodie walked forward slowly. "Shuu…" She said, staring to her right. "It's…"  
He didn't reply.  
"Shuu!" She said. She was walking forward, so clumsily she tripped, and landed right into his arms. It… felt so warm. It smelled just like him. It was living in a dream. If only she could stay this way forever … She buried her face in his chest, tearing.  
He stood there, hands holding her. His golden green eyes stared into her eyes. His fine lips mumbled a few words, "Who… are you?"  
That was it.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter(; Haha. I`m not that good cliff hangers... so i hope this is enough to make you guys excited. ;] I`d love some ideas for the next few chapters, since i always tend to get writer`s block. Thanks guys _


	2. Chapter 2: Cessation

* * *

From that moment on, she sunk deep into her thoughts. Reality was no other. But… she was being held; tightly, and firmly by a man. Shuichi hadn't let go since she had fainted…  
Her vision was blurry, but she managed to pry open her eyes. Just enough to see what was around them. Lights and black and silver objects were being pointed at them.  
As her vision cleared, she noticed that it was really … guns. …Guns? Were they planning on…

She bucked up, and studied the people around her. She stood firmly. "What's? The meaning of this?" She looked around all of them.

A circle of police were assembled around them in a circle. Each had a gun pointed directly at them. A tall good shaped man with a few scars on his face, stood in front of the rest. He held out his right hand in a firing motion.

"Move, young lady," he ordered. It wasn't a question, it was an order. Nothing scared her more than his frightening voice. Yet, why was she scared of this man?  
Her body was stiff. It was hard to move, but firm yet gentle hands held her body together. She tilted her head back, just to see Shuichi behind her.

"You should move," he said lightly touching her forehead.  
"But then you`ll be-" she said loud enough, that barely anyone would be able to hear.

_What was he saying?_ She was about to burst. Burst out tears. But… she as an FBI, she had more power than that.

The man, head of the police coughed once more, "Young lady. Move."

Swallowing hard, she stood up. Shuichi first stared surprisingly, but then smiled slightly, helping the young blonde up. Jodie reached into her chest pocket, and pulled out an ID, which she held tightly in her hands.  
"What… do you people want?" She said, fiercely and ignoring her inner feelings. She had to stand all in front of Shuichi… the man who would always be there for her. But he didn`t know now ... now ... that he didn`t have his memory.

To him, she was just another stranger.  
She could live with that.  
The thought that she couldn`t live with ... is the thought that Shuichi would be shot ... right in front of her eyes if she moved.

"He needs to be killed. He knows the inside secrets of the FBI police. He's a traitor, if he leaks out our information, we're all gone," he said emotionlessly.

Jodie looked down and reached for her gun which was kept in her pocket. She felt the coldness of the gun on her hand. She was about to cry, but sucked it in.  
"You don't have to," the man whispered in her ear, which stood behind her. He knew what she was going to do. "I`m just a stranger." He smiled.  
She looked back on him and set the bullets. "You`ll be killed."  
He smirked, a smirk that was almost going to burst out laughing. "And for you to decide that i, dont have a plan?"  
Jodie looked down. "You can`t do anything with people surrounded you, 360 degrees."

"Don`t shoot."  
"Why can't I," Jodie's tears were leaking, but she kept her face down. She had to stay strong. Her hand didn't leave the handle on the gun that was still in her pocket.  
"You don't know me. I don't know you," he said softly.  
Jodie was going to burst.  
"Give me the gun."  
Her eyes widened. Those were the calm words she had loved. She was going to cry. So much tears had built up.

Jodie refused and bucked forward. Her tear droplets also came out. Her other hand still clenched the ID.  
Akai shook his head in disbelief. But he still had that smirk on.

"Are you two birds done exchanging words?" The Chief said fiercely.  
His lovely green eyes stared forward as he tiled his head. "Just a minute," he said to the Cheif of the police surrounding them.

"Your last wish," the head of the police said.  
Akai grabbed hold of Jodie's hips as he ducked in a pouncing motion with his legs. Jodie was startled, and didn't know what was happening. Her hand accidently let go of her ID card.  
"Wai-" she said noticing she dropped her ID. Her hand reached for it, but it was too late.

During the confusion, Shuichi reached into her pocket, and pulled out her gun.  
He pulled it up, and shot three times at an empty window. His aim was perfect. His eyesight was perfect.  
The head of the police immediately spun around, "Shi- Is anyone in there?!" he shouted. The rest of the crowd also looked forward to the window that was just shot by him. Akai waited, and then disappeared off along with Jodie.

He carried Jodie in his hands. He ran so swiftly. He jumped onto a building.

"DAMNIT." The cheif said. He roughly pulled a walkie talkie out of one of his subordinate's chest pockets, and immediately pressed a button.

"Fray?" the Chief spoke. That was the name of the person, of a higher rank, he was speaking to.  
"Roger."  
"They… disappeared."  
"WHAT?!"  
"They`re gone. I'm sorry… This wouldn't have happened…"  
"IS EVERYONE SAFE?"  
"People are still checking the shot window on the other side of the street. He also took a young blonde with him."  
"HE'S A CRIMINAL. WHAT IF SOMEONE GOT HURT?"  
"That aside, do you know their ID?"  
"No..."

Through the many people scrambling around to see what happened, one of the police members managed to break through the crowd and spoke hurriedly, "Chief! There's an ID card on the floor," a man reported, pointing to the card on the ground."Well pick it up!" He shouted. The man immediately reached down, grabbed the card, and ran to the Chief. He looked at it, and held the walkie talkie to his mouth again.

"We found a card. ID, Jodie Starling. Also Saintemillion. Aged 28. and…" The Chief paused and his eyes grew big at the type of card it was.  
"Continue," the man spoke.  
"It's… she's… part of the FBI."  
"YOU POINTED THE GUN AT AN FBI?"  
"My mistake," the Chief apologized.  
"GO FIND HER. Report to the authorities. Do not shoot the girl."  
"Yes, sir… My apologies…" He hung up, knowing that Fray was disappointed in him, more over mad. He needed to kill Shuichi now... for vengeance... for making him embarrassed in front of one of the many great Heads, Fray.

"Men!" He called out. Immediately, 20 men stepped out of the crowd, and stood stiff. The Chief walked past each one, examining each of their faces. "Look," he pointed out. "Our job is to kill **Shuichi**. Not harm, not capture.. but to **kill**. The blonde is an FBI, don't kill her, unless you want to be fired and jailed. However, each of you has permission to kill Shuichi, whatever it takes." He reported.

"Chief..." a still man said from the crowd. He was shy, but had to speak up.  
"Yes?" he called fiercely back. His eyes stared, and created fear in everyone's mind.  
"Killing Shuichi... is that really that wise?" He suggested while pushing his lips into a hard line.  
"That's my order. I have the right to do whatever I need, in order to strengthen and protect us. Is that clear?"  
"Yes..." he mumbled, wishing that he hadn't said anything.  
The man beside him whispered, "How does killing, our best sniper, strengthen us?"

The chief didn`t hear him.  
"Any more questions?" He asked, turning his head. "No? Good. Now go look for him."  
Each saluted and then separated ways. A few went into an alleyway, the rest into a few shops, and some on the bus. A man stood in the shadows. Watching them.

"_Yes... he'll be dead soon_," the man in the shadows snickered and left.

* * *

_You made it to the second chapter ! Ahass ;) I have to congratulate youu. This is particularly for Akai Shuichi fans. I tried, my best to make shuichi seem cool, hip, and gorgeous! I`d really like some of your opinions about how i wrote shuichi in your reviews ~ Anyway, in the upcoming chapterr, i hope to talk about Shuichi & Jodie in somewhere private... discussing about Shuichi`s lost memory &his sudden appearance. It`ll be exciting ... i would promise you that it would be exciting ... but then i`d probably die from being nervous about the promise hahas(:_


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Love

Every step Shuichi took, Jodie`s heart pounded; so much, as if it were to burst right at that moment. It was raining... Just like that that day where they met… but he left. She knew that wasn`t going to happen this time. She clutched onto Shuichi`s black leather jacket. She was being held so close to him, she had to treasure every moment ; Whether that meant dying, or giving up her life for him.

Shuichi had his head held up, but Jodie`s face wasn`t that far from his bare neck. Her heart pounded harder. Raindrops fell on her new glasses that created a sad image. They were both soaking wet, drops just sliding off of them, however neither of them cared. Raindrops slid down both of their jaw lines.

Jodie looked down, and her lips created a hard line. Noticing this, Shuichi looked down at her for the first time, still carrying her in his arms. "What is it?" he noted.

Jodie loved the yellow golden eye color. He had such sharp eyes, and such a fine jaw line. She blushed.

Shuichi tilted his head for her to continue, while still walking through the alleyway. "I`m… heavy," Jodie blushed heavily. She had her hand to her lip.

He chucked softly.

"Eh?" Jodie looked surprised.

"Is that it?" He lifted his head again to look in the path in front of him. "You`re light." He smiled. Jodie smiled, staring at herself, wondering if she should take him for his words.

She put her arm around his neck in a hugging position. "You can let me down now," she whispered. Akai did as she said, and let her down gently. "Why did you take me here anyway?"

Shuichi shrugged it off, "They would shoot you, to get me as well," He said with absolutely no concern. As if it was done every other day. Just a normal part of life, maybe.

"How do you … say it like there`s nothing to worry about?"

He smirked and grabbed her from the back, pulling her closer together. "There`s really nothing to worry about, when you`re with someone like me."

Jodie could feel the sides of his lip lift up in a smile. Her hands gripped the fabric on his shoulder. "You don`t normally do this," she commented.

He didn`t respond.

"Or is it because–," Akai grabbed her jaw, and placed his thumb on her lips.

He smiled, adorably but mysteriously. "Heh," he snickered. He closed his eyes, with Jodie`s head rested on his shoulder.

He heard something. He got up.

"Not this again," Jodie clutched onto his jacket. "You… aren`t leaving …"

Shuichi smiled. "Sorry," he smiled brightly. "Later," he waved. And then began running.

"Wait!" She cried, grabbing onto the fabric on his legs. "No." She cried.

He still had the gun that he shot the window with earlier. '_I`m sorry_.' He muttered to himself.

And fired.


End file.
